


Drunk

by Cardgamesonmotorcycles



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardgamesonmotorcycles/pseuds/Cardgamesonmotorcycles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakura and Marik spike Yugi's drink with vodka. What havoc will Yugi cause in his drunken state and will it lead to more for the tri-coloured boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

“Yugi, what is that?” I asked.  
Yugi span around, looking for me. “Whas what?” he slurred.  
“What are you drinking.” I asked again, though I already knew the answer.  
“I dunno. S’good though.” Yugi replied, trying to shrug casually but only managing to drop his cup and pour it’s contents all over himself. He looked down at his body, nose wrinkled with confusion, then he lifted both his hands in front of his mouth and began to giggle.  
“Yugi, who gave you that drink?” I was pretty sure I knew the answer to this too, but I wanted to check.  
“Bakuuuura!!” Yugi sang, giggling as he did so.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, “I’m going to kill him.” I muttered.  
I went to look for the thief, but was distracted by Yugi grabbing my arm, face very near to mine, his breath smelt of alcohol.  
“Don’t kill him, I’m having fun Yams!”  
Yams? I raised my eyebrow, then gently shook Yugi off me, leading him to a sofa, which I sat him on.  
“I won’t kill him Yugi, I’m just going to kick him out.” I said.  
I left Yugi alone to giggle, shaking my head as I left the room.  
I found Bakura making out with Marik on one of the chairs in the dining room, I cleared my throat loudly when they ignored me.  
“Piss off Pharoah, we’re busy.” Bakura spat, before returning his attention to the flushed Egyptian beneath him.  
I growled, grabbing Bakura’s collar and pulling him to his feet.  
“What did you give Yugi?” I asked, still holding Bakura upright.  
Marik giggled, dragging himself upright and straightening his crumpled clothes.  
“Just a little vodka Pharoah. Why, can’t Yugi hold his drink?” Both Bakura and Marik giggled at this.  
“You gave my hikari vodka?” I asked, my voice shaking with supressed rage, “How much?”  
Bakura shrugged, “Not much, about six shots?”  
Marik nodded, “Maybe more like ten.”  
“Or was it fifteen?” Bakura queried, face breaking into a grin.  
I growled again, grabbed both of them by the upper arms, ignoring their protests, and dragged them through the hall before chucking them through the front door and slamming it behind them.  
As I locked the door, I heard a thunderous crash from the kitchen. ‘Oh Gods, what is it now?’ I thought angrily.  
“Aibou!” I shouted, a bit more angrily than I’d intended.  
“Iss fine Yams. Iss not that bad.” Yugi slurred from the kitchen.  
I rolled my eyes and sighed, preparing for broken plates, spilt drinks. But the mess that greeted me as I stepped into the kitchen was beyond anything I could have imagined. Yugi had somehow managed to knock a cupboard off the wall, the kitchen floor was covered in shattered glass. The cupboard must have knocked the drinks table on it’s way down, as the floor was soaked with dark brown and clear liquid, which still trickled from the up-ended Cola and lemonade bottles  
I reached a hand to my throbbing head, rubbing my temple, trying to stay calm.  
It didn’t work.  
“Yugi.” I said, teeth clenched, “What the hell did you do?”  
My tone made him wince and he stepped away from me, shoes crunching through the broken glass.  
He avoided my gaze as I strode over to him, ignoring the liquid seeping through my shoes and dampening my socks. “Yugi. What did you do?!” I shouted.  
“I.. it was an accident.” He eventually whispered, still not looking at me.  
I laughed, “You don’t say Yugi! I thought this was all planned, silly me!” I said bitterly, moving closer to his face, watching him squirm.  
“Sorry Yams.” He whispered pathetically, and I felt a stab of guilt.  
I forced myself to calm down, it wasn’t Yugis fault. It was Bakura and Mariks, how dare they spike my hikari’s drinks?  
“No, I’m sorry Yugi. It’s not your fault.”  
Yugi’s eyes met mine and I gave him a small smile, which he returned far more enthusiastically a second later.  
“We can clean it up in the morning. I think you need to go to bed.” I said sternly.  
Yugi giggled and nodded. I sighed in amusement, even horribly drunk he manages to be cute.  
Yugi stumbled over the kitchen towards me, paying no heed to the wet, spiky floor. He nearly slipped and I shot an arm out to grab him before he fell onto the broken glass.  
“Careful Yugi.” I warned.  
“Yams.”  
“Yes Yugi.”  
“Can I have a piggyback?” Yugi asked, giving me his best puppy dog eyes, the ones I can never resist.  
I smiled down at my Aibou, innocent amethyst eyes smiling up at me.  
I nodded, bending slightly so he could climb up.  
Once he was on my back I began to walk upstairs to our room, careful that he didn’t hit his head on anything. He yawned cutely in my ear and rested his head on my back. I smiled to myself, I have the cutest hikari, even Ryou isn’t as cute as my little Yugi.  
Once I reached the bedroom I allowed Yugi to climb off me and he flopped onto the bed lazily.  
“Tired.” He muttered, struggling to keep his eyes open.  
I smiled, he really was the sweetest thing.  
“You need to get into your pajamas Yugi.” I said, going into his drawers and taking them out.  
“You do it.” He said, not moving from his place on the bed.  
I froze, I couldn’t change his clothes, it would be wierd.. I don’t if I’d be able to control myself.  
“Yams. Wassup?” Yugi slurred, managing to pull himself into a sitting position.  
I quickly shook my head, removing any bad thoughts of my innocent hikari.  
“Nothing Yugi.” I replied with a false smile, leaning forward to remove his buckled choker, arms around his neck, face in his hair as I struggled to undo it. I eventually managed and tried to lean away, only to find that Yugi had placed his hands on my elbows, stopping me from releasing him.  
“Yugi?” I asked.  
Yugi didn’t reply, just stared up at me with alcohol-glazed lavender eyes.  
The moment seemed to drag on forever, although it probably only lasted a few seconds, Yugi moved away from me with a giggle, releasing my arms and unbuttoning his shirt. I couldn’t help but stare at his flawless white skin, licking my lips subconsciously. He was skinnier than I was expecting, his ribs clearly visible, I made a mental note to make sure he was eating enough. A moment later I handed him his pajama top, dark blue, patterened with light blue and white stars. I looked away as he changed his pajama pants, not trusting myself to look.  
“Yams.” His small voice reached me and I turned to face him. Smiling as I saw him rubbing his eyes with his small hands, letting out a cute sigh of contentment. “I’m sleepy.”  
“Get into bed then.” I said, amusement lacing my voice  
Yugi nodded and crawled into bed, snuggling up under the covers. He looked like a baby panda, with just his eyes and his shock of tri-coloured hair poking out of the duvet. I let out a small chuckle and walked to the door, meaning to go to my room to get changed before returning to check on him and going to bed myself.  
“Yams.” Yugi’s voice stopped me just in front of the door.  
“Yes Yugi?”  
“Sleep in here tonight?” His sleepy voice asked.  
I hesitated, hand on the doorknob. I couldn’t say it wasn’t tempting, plus it was probably a good idea for me to be nearby, after all, I didn’t know how much he’d drank.  
“Okay Yugi.” I nodded, “I’ll stay with you.”  
I wandered back over to the bed, knowing full well there was no chance he’d let me leave.  
“You gunna sleep like that?” Yugi asked, looking me up and down.  
He had a point. I was wearing jeans, a black shirt and a collection of bracelets. I removed my jewelry and placed it carefully on Yugi’s desk. Then, all too aware of Yugi’s eyes on me, removed my shirt, exposing my tanned upper body. I turned back to Yugi, who seemed transfixed on the sight, his wide eyes made me blush and I felt very exposed.  
“Yugi.” I said, “You’re staring.”  
Yugi turned beetroot red and gave a small squeak, immediatley turning away.  
I laughed and climbed into the bed beside him, nudging him out of the way. He shifted along until he was all but pressed into the wall.  
I chuckled at his behaviour, pulling him closer to me, wrapping my arms round his slim waist. His breath caught in his throat.  
“If you think you’re going to be sick then wake me up okay?”  
Yugi nodded mutely, staring up at me with wide eyes.  
“Good, night aibou.” I said, shutting my eyes and relaxing into Yugi’s bed, able to feel his heartbeat.  
I waited, expecting a reply, but none came. Ah well, I thought, he’s probably asleep already. I was just falling asleep when I felt warm breath on my face, my eyes snapped open to find Yugi millimeteres from my face.  
“Yugi?” I asked, painfully aware of how near his lips were to mine, I could just lean forward and...  
Yugi suddenly moved closer, pressing our lips together in a gentle kiss. After a shocked second I responded, pulling him closer to me, deepening the kiss. Yugi was the first to break away, sliding away from me across the bed, hands over his mouth in shock.  
“You.. You kissed back!”  
I nodded.  
“Why?”  
I wasn’t sure how to answer that, so I decided to show him, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again, softly.  
“Aishiteru Yugi.” I whispered, before covering his face in gentle butterfly kisses.  
Yugi was frozen in my arms for a moment, but as I kissed every inch of his face I could reach he giggled, that adorable giggle again, and moved his lips to meet mine for another sweet kiss.  
“I love you too Yami.”


End file.
